movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman: The Hero
Rayman: The Hero is an 2018 American animated epic action-adventure science fiction high fantasy comedy-drama war film based on Rayman directed, written and produced by RaymanLover 2018, This film has the budget of total $2,346,313,342, and grossed in the box office with $4,634,563,521, This film received so many positive reviews with IGN having the film as a 8/10 and IMDb reviews are 9.6/10, This film was released with Cinemark XD 11.1 theatres, IMAX theatres, IMAX 3D theatres, Cinemark XD 11.1 3D theatres, D-BOX seats theatres, Cinemark XD 11.1 D-BOX seats theatres, Cinemark XD 11.1 D-BOX seats 3D theatres, Dolby Surrond Sound System 7.1 theatres, Dolby Atmos theatres, 3D and 2D, This film was released to 10,520 theatres, This film is also the #1 animated film in 2018 along with Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse. Plot TBA Cast * Tom Hardy * Vin Diesel * Tom Kenny * Scarlett Johanson * Morgan Freeman * Leonardo DiCaprio * Samuel L. Jackson Trivia * This film was originally going to be a Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies film, then it later changed to MGM/20th Century Fox, And currently is Warner Bros./Paramount/MGM, and 20th Century Fox/Paramouny/MGM in international countries. * This film was originally gonna be titled "Rayman: The Legendary God", then later "Rayman: Pacific Battle", later "Rayman: The Movie", then later "Rayman: The Legend", then later "Rayman: The King", then later "Rayman: The Legendary King", then currently it's "Rayman: The Hero". * This film is an 5-part franchise of the Rayman carrer, The next film is called "Rayman: The King of the World", The 3rd film is called "Rayman: The Annihilation Destroyer", The 4th film is tituled "Rayman: The Warrior of the Galaxy", The final film is titled "Rayman: The Astronaut Warrior" * Worms: Revenge War is supposed to be the longest film by RaymanLoer 2018 but only in Dailymotion, Worms: Revenge War is the longest film in DailyMotion, while Rayman: The Hero is RaymanLover 2018's Longest film in YouTube. * The release date was originally going to be January 2018 in 2017, then later March 2018 in January 2018, then later May 2018 in March 2018, then later July 2018 in May 2018, then later September 2018 in July 2018, then November 2018 in July 2018, the currently December 2018 in November 2018. * This film is the 18-oscar winner and 6 nominations, 3 nominations and 14-winner in Golden Globe Awards. * Ridley Scott was originally gonna be the director of this film, but MGM decided that Ridley Scott should be beter for writter because of Warner Bros, Paramount and MGM finding out that RaymanLover 2018 was willing to have the idea to be director. * This film was joined by the #StopTheDislikes crowd because RaymanLover 2018 was receiving negative reviews from the viewers. * This is the first RaymanLover 2018 film to NOT reduce the film size to a smaller size, The film size is 8,25 GB, The first RaymanLover 2018 that reduced the video size was Annoying Villagers: The Movie The ENTIRE film